German application P 42 21 988.4 discloses a closing member including an electromagnetically controlled valve, which is designed as valve accommodating member (cartridge) and is pressed into the channel system of a valve chamber block containing pressure fluid and provided with stepped bores. It is possible that the material in the area of the stepped bore is not only displaced mechanically into the groove-shaped recess on the valve accommodating member, but at the same time can also cause an undesired deformation of areas adjacent to the valve chamber block which may also be weakened by bores, thus affecting the dimensional accuracy of these areas sensitive to stability.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a method for closing channels containing pressure fluid in a housing which during the pressing-in process causes minimal dynamic stress of the housing, and which ensures that the plastic deformation grade is limited to the area of the housing which is necessary for the form-lock.
This objective is achieved by operating a closing member, by means of a pressing force with a defined direction and entity acting discontinuously on the closing member, such that it carries out a discontinuous feed motion directed into the channel, with the result that only the housing material (causing the plastic form-lock with the recess of the closing member) yields into that recess due to the discontinuous dynamic effect at the closing member.